


It's only for one night

by Jintuh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, Coffee Shops, Day6 - Freeform, Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, Light Angst, M/M, alternative universe, fake dating au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh
Summary: Where Jae makes a stupid bet with his best friend, and thinks end up differently than he had planned.





	It's only for one night

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [day6_ficfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/day6_ficfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> a fake dating au, in which person A makes a bet that he'll find himself a date for a valentines day's party, however everyone is either taken or turns him down and person A has no other choice than to ask a random stranger to pretend to date him

**10 February**

"Jae!" Dowoon screamed as he grabbed the taller one's shoulder. Jae turned around. The first thing he noticed was the smirk on the younger’s face and Jae immediately knew that he should not be happy with whatever comes next.

“What?”

“I need to speak to you, after school, in my dorm.” Jae frowned.

“Why?”

“You will see then!” Dowoon screamed before running away again. Jae’s eyebrows narrowed further. He knew that whatever Dowoon wanted from him could never be something positive.

 

“Okay, Jae,” Dowoon said. Jae nodded. “I want to make a bet with you.”

“Why?”

“You’re always lonely! It’s honestly pathetic.” Jae scoffed. “Okay, the bet; if you find a date for the Valentines party, you will get three boxes of those non-dairy chocolate kisses. If you can’t find anybody, you should give me three boxes of those chocolate kisses.”

“With chocolate kisses you mean those ‘only sold on Valentines’ chocolates, right?” Dowoon nodded. “And why would I do that?”

“Well, one, you get a date. Two you get chocolate. And if not -what probably is gonna happen, I get chocolate.”

“No way. Nobody even wants to go out with me!”

“You’re just too scared.” Jae groaned.

“I’m not scared.”

“I think people call you a chicken because you’re always scared. Chicken Jae.” Jae sighed. He had pride, and he would not let it get ruined by his stupid friend who still looks and gets treated like a twelve-year-old.

“Sure. I’m in!”

“Are you sure?”

“120 percent sure.”

“Well then, we have a deal!”

“Yeah.”

“It’s now the tenth of February, you still have three and a half days. Use them good my friend.” “Thanks,” Jae mumbled before walking out of Dowoon’s room. He kind of understood what Dowoon meant though. This was his last year of high school and he never went to a school party -except those two times when he needed to perform and got booed of stage-, he never dated someone, he was most of his time just alone. He really was pathetic.

**11 February**

“Come on Sungjin it’s just for one day,” Jae begged. “No! Jae what the fuck, leave me alone.” Jae scoffed when Sungjin started to walk the opposite direction of him.

“Why not?”

“Because, I -already- have a date.” Jae rolled his eyes.

“What person is better than me?”

“Literally everyone Jae.” Jae frowned.

“You’re so mean,” he cried.

“I know.” Sungjin now just walked out of the café, leaving Jae alone. Sungjin took a sip of his coffee. It was starting to get cold. He took another sip, he could still taste the bitter taste on his lips.

“Sungjinnie,” Wonpil said when he saw the guy walking alone over the street.

“Hey, Wonpil.”

“Why are you frowning?” he pointed out.

“Jae just asked me out because he has this stupid bet. I don’t know it just makes me wonder if more people only ever asked me out because they had a bet.”

“They probably just see a lot more in you than you see in yourself,” Wonpil said, grabbing the older his hand. Their fingers intertwined easily. Like two puzzle pieces who perfectly fit.

“Maybe,” he sighed. Wonpil swung their arms back and forth.

“What did you say though?”

“I said no, I already have a date with a really great guy.” Wonpil smiled.

“You think I’m a really great guy?”

“Yes. But I also think you’re the sweetest most beautiful person I have ever seen.” They both blushed. Staying quiet the rest of the walk home.

 

Jae sighed when he threw his cup away. He had tried asking so many people already but everyone said no. Jae mentally slapped himself for going along with this stupid challenge. He also never expected things to be getting this hard. He walked further along until he stopped at a playground, seeing Sammy sitting on a swing. “Sam!” Jae screamed. Sammy looked up, waving at Jae.

“Jae, long time no see.” Jae nodded.

“Yeah. Hey Sammy, look, I need to ask you for a favour.”

“And that is?”

“If you want to be my valentine.” Sammy started laughing, thinking it was a joke. But he stopped when he saw Jae’s serious facial expression.

“God- Jae… I’m really sorry, but I don’t like you that way- I don’t like guys that way, you know,” he tried explaining but Jae just sighed.

“I have this stupid bet with Dowoon.”

“Oh.”

“I need to find a date for the Valentine’s party, otherwise I need to pay him in chocolate.” Sammy started laughing again.

“Have you asked Wonpil yet? Most of the time he will say yes.”

“Not yet, but I will. Thanks for the tip.” Sammy nodded.

“Of course! See you later Jae.”

“See you later.”

**13 February**

“Wonpil, where were you I have been looking for you for days!” Jae cried when he finally saw the youngers standing by his locker.

“I was ill,” Wonpil said.

“Gross,” he answered. Wonpil rolled his eyes, “But I wanted to ask if you could be my date for Valentine.” Wonpil frowned.

“I’m really sorry Jae if I had the change I would be your fake date, but I already have a date.” Jae sighed.

“It’s fine- Wait, -you- have a date?”

“You sound surprised.”

“I -am- surprised.” Wonpil chuckled.

“I guess I just don’t need a fake date to accompany me on Valentines.”

“Wow, mean.” Wonpil closed his locker, putting his bag on his back again. “But who’s your date?”

“Sungjin.” They started walking to their class.

“O my god, so YOU are the date of Sungjin?”

“I am. I rather want to stay that way, Jae.” Jae nodded.

“I guess I need to find another person who actually does want to help me.”

**14 February**

“No, I don’t have anybody yet. Yes, Dowoon I know I need someone for this evening. God just hang up and leave me alone.” Jae sighed when Dowoon finally hung up. The barista chuckled at him.

“You okay dude?” he asked.

“I am not, thank you for asking.”

“Why not?” the guy started cleaning up the table beside Jae.

“Well, I need this date for a stupid Valentines, but everyone is taken or has turned me down.” The guy laughed.

“When’s that party?”

“Tonight, around 9. Why?”

“Hm, you maybe could ask -me- on a date.” Jae almost choked on the air. Who was this dude and why is he like this.

“Bro I don’t fucking know you.”

“Well, you want that date or not?”

“Yes but-”

“No buts. Life’s weird sometimes. You either need to work with it, or build around it.”

“I rather want to build around it right now.”

“You’re no fun!”

“Dude I don’t even know you!”

“Well, I’m Younghyun Kang. Or Brian Kang, whatever. I’m 16 years old, and like you see, I actually have a job what means I can take care of myself.”

“Well, Brian, I’m Jae Park. 17 years old and I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m a mess and we all know that someone like you would never date someone like me.” Jae stood up, but Brian holds him back.

“Just take my number in case you make up your mind.” Jae scoffed.

“Sure.”

 

Jae: Hey Brian

Brian: Yo

Jae: You free tonight?

Brian: I am.

Brian: You want to ask me out (/°o°\\)

Jae: Not if you’re reacting like this

Brian: : (

Jae: But I do still need a date

Jae: Sooo

Jae: Will you be my date to the party?

Brian: I would love to Jae

Jae: Meet me at the café we met, okay?

Brian: Sure

 

When Brian walked to the café he already was dressed. He kind off hoped Jae would ask him out. He looked in one of the windows to check his reflection. Did he look good? He saw Jae already standing. Wearing some denim jacket and some stylish gold glasses that he didn’t wear the afternoon they met.

“Do I look okay?” Brian asked.

“Yeah, you do.” Jae nodded, studying Brian’s outfit. He looked different then he remembered. Cooler, maybe? His hair tucked back to show off his forehead, and his black shirt with ripped jeans looked weirdly stylish with his flannel coat.

“You look great too,” Jae mumbled a quiet thanks.

“We still have some time before we need to go… You want some coffee?” Jae fumbled with the ends of his jacket.

“Sure. We can talk about… Stuff.” Jae chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah, stuff.”

 

And before they knew it, they were talking like real friends.

“So like, Dowoon is the dude I made this bet with, you know? He’s in a year under me, and he’s really annoying sometimes. He just randomly came up to me, saying he wanted to do this bet with me.” Brian laughed.

“Why did you even agree to this.”

“Dude, I won’t let that shitty dude make fun of me because I’m apparently too scared to make a bet with him! I still have my pride.” He laughed even harder at his explanation.

“God, your friends sound worse than mine.”

“I bet they are.” Brian nodded softly, drinking the last bit of his coffee. “Are you at least looking a bit forward for tonight?”

“Yeah, it sounds fun to be the fake date of a guy I just met.”

“Can you say that a bit less sarcastic?”

“I mean it, Jae, you are a cool dude. Don’t worry.” Jae laughed.

“I’m ‘just a cool dude’”

“You want me to say something more?” Brian wiggled his eyebrows before standing up, shoving the chair against the table.

“I can pay too,” Jae said, standing up too, but Brian was before him at the counter.

“I know, but let me just pay, okay babe?” Jae was flustered at the nickname. It felt weirdly real when Brian said it, different than he would have expected.

“I will pay on our next date,” Jae said. Brian laughed.

“Will there even be a next date?” Jae just shrugged.

“I think we need to go soon Bri. We will still be there when the doors open.” Brian gave the cashier his money before walking back to Jae.

“Should we go then?”

“Yeah.” Jae became red when he felt Brian’s fingers lingering around his. It’s just for one evening, he told himself.

“Hey Jae?” Brian asked. Jae hummed. “We can’t let Dowoon know I’m your fake date, right?” Jae didn’t even think of that, but he was right.

“Yeah.”

“How will we break up then?”

“I- I really don’t know.” Brian looked at their hands.

“I honestly wouldn’t care to do this forever,” He whispered. Jae felt his heart stop and mentally scolded himself. He wasn’t going to fall for someone like Brian. -Not again.

“What did you say?” Jae asked.

“Oh no, I was just thinking of a plan. Like maybe we could pretend to be like this for a week or something, before “breaking up” They both could fell a twist in their stomach. They both weirdly didn’t want to stop pretending.

“A week isn’t that much, right?” he finally chocked out.

“Yeah true. We’ll figure something out later, okay?”

“Okay,” Jae agreed.

 

Jae walked into the school with Brian at his side.

“Jae, I see you finally got a date,” Jimin said. “Or I think he’s your date.You know, people who aren’t in our school, actually should pay for tickets.” Jae’s eyes widened.

“Wait, no, there was a dating rule right?” The girl laughed.

“You’re right. I just don’t believe he’s your date.”

“Bribri, you’re my date, right?” Jae asked, pouting slightly.

“I think I am. I am, right?”

“He is.” Jimin laughed.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Jimin.”

“Brian, or Younghun, this dork just calls me Brian… Nice to meet you too.” Jimin laughed softly. She played with her hair while looking at Brian.

“Is Dowoon already inside?” Jae asked pointing to the gym. Jimin shrugged.

“I just arrived. Before me, Kevin was here.” Jae nodded.

“Okay, thank you.” Jae quickly grabbed Brian’s hand and dragged him inside. They were some of the first ones.

“Are you in a rush or something?” Jae shook his head. “What happened? You wanted to leave all of the su-” Brian stopped into his sentence to let the grin appear on his face. “You’re jealous because that girl was flirting with me!”

“I am not!”

“Yes, you were!” Brian laughed. “Don’t worry, I will be only your fake boyfriend.” Jae rolled his eyes.

“Thank you for the reassurance.”

 

“You see that dude right there, who is coming to us? That’s Dowoon.” Brian stared at the boy coming towards them. His looked small, and he had imagined him differently from the stories Jae told him.

“Jae!! I see you did find yourself a date!” he said proudly. “I’m Dowoon.”

“This is Brian,” Jae said. He immediately wrapped one arm protective around Brian, who’s ears became red at the sudden touch.

“Deeply in love, I see.” Dowoon chuckled. “Well, I saw our other love birds were also here.”

“You mean Sungjin and Wonpil?”

“Yeah.” Brian raised an eyebrow.

“Who are Wonpil and Sungjin?” he whispered in Jae’s ear.

“Two friends of mine. Don’t worry, they’re chill. Better, there they are.”

“Jae, I see you found someone!” Sungjin said. He scanned Brian for a second, which made Brian very uncomfortable.

“Yeah, guys, this is Brian, Brian, this is Sungjin, and that’s Wonpil.” Brian nodded.

“Hey, I will go to the toilet,” Brian said, pushing Jae’s arm off of him.

“I will go too,” Sungjin said. They all looked confused at the two guys.

“Well, sure,” Brian said awkwardly.

 

“Brian, how do you know Jae?” Sungjin had waited for Brian outside the stall.

“Is that the only reason you pretended to pee? To ask me questions?” Brian asked while washing his hands. Meanwhile, Sungjin barricaded the door with his body.

“You can see it like that, yes.”

“I know him because we met at a café.”

“Which one?”

“The café in town. Close to the supermarket. Wasn’t it called Caffee? I work there, you know?”

“And there was just a spark between you two.”

“Well, I think there was a bigger spark by me, but that’s fine.”

“You know that we don’t like boys like you here.” Brian dried his hands by rubbing them against his pants.

“What do you mean?”

“Where do you go to school?”

“Hamilton High School. It’s at the edge of town.” Sungjin shook his head in disapproval. “Are you literally judging me based on the school I go to? Dude, I’m sorry to break it to you, but I have zero friends there. I’m what they call a loser.” Brian pushed the older away so he could finally escape the bathroom.

 

“That took some time,” Wonpil said. They all noticed Brian’s annoyance.

“Maybe if he wouldn’t have asked so many questions we would not have been there so long,” Brian said, not caring about snitching Sungjin. Jae frowned.

“Are you okay Brian?”

“I am, just need some fresh air. You want to go with me.” Jae thought for a second. He looked at Sungjin who shook his head no. Even Wonpil and Dowoon tried signing he shouldn’t go with him.

“Sure. Let’s go.” Brian smiled.

“Thanks.”

 

“Hey, I want to say, whatever fucked up relationship you had in the past, I’m not like that.”

“I know.”

“Your friends don’t know though.”

“They are just stupid,” Brian said down on the swings.

“You want to tell me what happened in the past?” Jae grabbed the ropes, swinging Brian softly back and forth.

“Just a shitty guy I fell in love with, he found out and just used me only to embarrass me.”

“He sounds like a dickhead.”

“He was.”

“Is that also what you meant with boys like me?”

“I did… I’m sorry, I should not have judged you as soon as I did.” Brian sighed.

“Last year I fell in love with a guy, he was sweet, and just in one word beautiful. When I told him, he said he the feeling was mutual. After a month, he called me, saying he needed to see me. When we met, he hit me, saying he would rather want to kill himself than ever see me again.”

“That’s a dickhead.”

“Yeah. I still hate myself for loving him.”

“Hm, you couldn’t have known he would be such an ass.”

“I know.” Brian closed his eyes, he enjoyed the time with Jae. “You know what, let’s just be the fake boyfriend we wished we would have had.” Jae laughed.

“Aren’t we that already?”

“We kinda are, right?”

“Brian, we are what you call couple goals.” Brian burst out in laughter. His laughter filling the quiet air.

“God, please never say that again.”

“Why not? What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s cringy. It’s like saying ‘we are peanut butter and jelly.”

“But, aren’t we peanut butter and jelly? Aren’t we two puzzle-pieces perfectly fitting?”

“I swear if you keep going like that I will leave you.” Jae stopped the swing.

“You serious?”

“What no! God Jae, I would never.” Brian jumped off the swing. He turned around and saw Jae standing sadly. Brian hugged him, the swing awkwardly hanging between them

“Why couldn’t you just step to the left so we didn’t have to make this emotional moment awkward,” Jae said. He laughed again.

“Because that’s what I do. I like to make things awkward.” Brian let go of Jae. “You are beautiful, did you know that?”

“I- Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I- I think we should go back inside.”

“That sounds like an okay plan.”

 

“You two are back,” Sungjin said. Jae nodded.

“Of course. Where would we have gone too?” He shrugged.

“Jae, I will grab something to drink, you want something?” Brian asked.

“Sure, just nothing with alcohol.”

“Of course.” Brian walked away. Sungjin followed him with a judgmental glare.

“You know that it’s wrong to judge people you don’t know.”

“Jae, you, out of all people should know why I judge him.”

“I know, I understand, but Brian’s different you know.” Sungjin rolled his eyes at Jae and his sayings. Jae had said that about every dude he met, but they all end up to be fucking assholes.

“I just want you to think for a second. He’s from Hamilton High. You know how they are at that school.” Sungjin words sounded like hisses.

“You mean they almost all are in gangs, on the street, drinking at birth and never actually having a job? I know Sungjin, but I know Brian is different.”

“-How- do you know that? You two aren’t even dating. You just have one of your stupid crushes again.” Jae sighed.

“Sungjin I really think you need to leave Jae alone for tonight. Some things are better to be silent about.” Sungjin turned rapidly around, coming eye to eye with Brian.

“And you are the one who decides that.”

“I’m still his boyfriend, right?” Sungjin snorted.

“Boyfriends? I call bullshit. I know too that Jae only uses you for this one evening.”

“Jae can you come here,” Brian asked. He smirked. His eyes shined mischievous in the light of the gym. Jae stood up and he walked over to Brian.

“Jae don’t tell me you’re actually going along with him.” Sungjin looked disappointed at Jae. Brian couldn’t feel braver. He wrapped one arm around Jae’s waist and pressed his own lips against Jae’s. Jae was startled from the touch. Brian’s lips were soft and a bit wet. When Jae finally relaxed he went easily along. Wrapping his arms around Brian’s neck. Even when Sungjin went away, they only let go to get some air.

“You’re a great kisser,” Brian whispered. Jae still had his hands wrapped around his neck. Making sure Brian couldn’t pull back.

“Thanks. I do have some experience though.” Brian chuckled as he leaned closer to Jae.

“You want to dance? There’s finally a slow song” His breath was warm against Jae’s neck. It made his hair stand straight.

“I can’t really dance that well,” Jae tried to explain. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Brian. Especially not with something as easy as slow dancing.

“I will lead. Come on, let’s go.” Brian pushed Jae off of him. Before taking his hands and helping him up. Jae pouted slightly.

“I don’t want to,” he whined. Struggling to get out of Brian’s grip.

“Come on, even Sungjin and Wonpil are dancing.” Jae looked over at the two boys standing awkwardly at the side. Jae sighed and looked at Brian with big puppy-eyes.

“You make sure I won’t embarrass myself, right?” Brian smiled reassuring at the older.

“Of course love. Now quick, before they change the theme.” Jae let himself getting dragged to the middle of the dancefloor.

 

And so Brian led. Resting his head against Jae’s chest as he made sure to help Jae.

“You’re doing great sweetie,” Brian said softly, one hand wrapped around Jae’s waist, with the other he held the hand of him.

“Only because you are doing everything,” Jae hissed. He pressed his face deep into Brian’s hair.

“Are you ready to spin?” Jae’s eyes widened as he tried saying no, but Brian was already spinning the boy. Making sure he landed safely in his arms. Jae felt the breath he was holding escaping his he made eye-contact with Brian.

“I wanted to say no, but-”

“But? Come on, nothing happened! You can trust me.” He showed a grin, that made Jae flustered.

“Stop,” he said. His voice quiet and small what made Brian only grinning wider.

“But babe…” He teased. Jae pushed the boy further away from him, before pulling him closely back to him after he saw Brian’s shocked face.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. Jae kissed his cheek.

“You’re too nice, where were you all of my life.”

“Probably in a coffee shop. You know, I saw you and your friends sometimes sitting. You always caught my eye.”

“Is that why you wanted to have a fake-relation with me?”

“Because I like you? Yeah.” Jae smiled.

“I like you too.”

**15 February**

Jae woke up with a welcoming smell of eggs and… He nuzzled closer to the one he was holding until his nose was literally in Brian’s hair. It was strawberry, with a sweet hint of vanilla.

“Good morning,” Brian had whispered. He still had his eyes closed, even as he rolled onto his back.

“Good morning.” Jae’s voice was softer compared to Brian’s deep morning voice.

“How late is it?”

“You want me gone already?” Brian chuckled and finally opened his eyes to look at his alarm clock. It was something after nine.

“Jae?” Jae hummed as he got pulled closer to the younger. “You are the best fake date I have ever had.”

“Fake date? I thought we were something real.” Jae pouted and Brian couldn’t resist the urge to peck his lips.

“I guess we are something real.”

“I know you’re trying to be cool about this, but I know you long enough to know that you will literally gush about this the moment I leave this house.”

“You literally know me for a day.”

“And yet you already fell for me guess we both are weirdos.” Instead of having an argument back, Brian just tickled and poked Jae. Until the boy begged him to stop (more like, until his parents called the two boys downstairs to eat breakfast, but Brian likes to think he made Jae beg)


End file.
